


Journeys End

by amyfortuna



Series: 2015 Season of Kink (Card 1) [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Kissing, Kneeling, Worship, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel wanders into Lothlorien and there meets an elf-witch of terrible power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys End

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for worship. 
> 
> "Journeys end in lovers meeting."  
> -Twelfth Night, Shakespeare

"What are you doing in my woods, pretty maiden?" The voice, light tones, laughing, seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once, and Tauriel stopped, breath coming fast, looking around herself. The woods were empty of all but trees and birds, and slowly, Tauriel began to move forward again.

She had been wandering for a dozen years now, crossing the lands hither and thither, lending her bow and her sword to the aid of all good causes wherever she found them. The pain of lost love still ached at her from time to time, but it was an old wound now, a scar that would last forever, but would eventually be no more than a scar. 

Tauriel, as good a navigator as she was, had no idea what woods she was in. For a moment her mind flew back to ancient tales she had heard as an elfling, of the kingdom of Doriath and the Girdle of Melian. But surely there was no Maia living in these woods, or any woods East of the Sundering Seas, these days? She ventured on. 

A light laugh arose all around her. "Stay where you are, my beauty," the voice said. "Let me find you." 

Tauriel stopped again, leaning against the trunk of a tree nearby, waiting. She set down her weapons on the ground - she did not want to be perceived as some sort of threat. 

A white figure with golden hair flowing down appeared among the trees, and Tauriel leaned forward. "Who are you?" she called out as soon as she thought the figure would be able to hear her.

"Have you not guessed, Tauriel of the Greenwood?" a voice said, inside her mind. The figure drew nearer, and it was undoubtedly the figure of a lady, tall and fair, more beautiful than any Elf Tauriel had ever seen. There was a light in her eyes that made it plain she was one of the few remaining in Middle-earth who had seen the light of the long-lost Two Trees in Valinor. 

"Lady Galadriel?" Tauriel breathed, awestruck. "I am in Lothlorien, then." 

"You are," Galadriel said, and her voice was melodiously sweet and low, more tender than her mindspeak, and somehow more intimate. She held out her hand, and Tauriel took it, but then fell to her knees and kissed it gently, as one would pay homage to a queen, even to one of the Valier, were she ever so blessed as to meet one. 

"I am no Vala," Galadriel murmured, seeming to read her thought easily enough. "I am but Galadriel, no Queen, no Power. Silvan, Sindarin, or Noldor, we were all cousins at Cuivenen, and the same blood flows through my veins as yours." 

Tauriel looked up, still on her knees, holding Galadriel's hand in both of her own. "Nevertheless, I would serve you, as I may, and pay homage to your beauty, if you will have me. For you are fair beyond measure and my heart is kindled at the sight of you." 

Galadriel laughed, and gently tugged on Tauriel's hand, urging her to stand. "How could I refuse one who speaks so fair?" As Tauriel stood, she leaned down, drawing Tauriel in close, and kissed her, their mouths lingering together. 

"You may not be one of the Ainur," Tauriel said, smiling, after a long moment, "yet nevertheless, my blood sings out to worship your body, and anything you ask of me, I will gladly do, that I may have the honour of serving you." 

Galadriel took Tauriel's hand into her own. "Come with me then, pretty Tauriel, and you will find your heart's desire fulfilled."


End file.
